


Alien Possession

by Telesilla



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-10
Updated: 2002-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description of a panel from a very perverse manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Possession

The terrifying aliens have stripped Qui-Gon of his clothing and bound him with ropes in a complicated pattern that leaves him quite unable to move, although his muscular body struggles with a Jedi Master's considerable strength. He is naked and a Force blocking collar gleams at his throat. As much as he would like to, he cannot help himself from watching the spectacle before him, his great heavy cock straining with helpless passion against the ropes binding it.

A few tatters of Obi-Wan's clothing cling to his wrists, ankles and waist but he is otherwise quite naked, save for a Force collar locked around his elegant neck. His sea-green eyes are huge, not only in terror but also as a result of the strangely aphrodisiac effect of the mist that surrounds the alien. His slim body shivers as he stares at the bizarre creature leaning over him; its many purple and green mottled tentacles already coiling around him, leaving strange marks and bruises from their suckers all over his creamy, flawless skin. One thick tentacle is wrapped around his narrow waist; two more keep his arms and hands immobile. Another is draped threateningly around his neck just below the collar with just enough pressure to remind him that this alien has him well and truly trapped. More thick ropes of hot, damp flesh bind his ankles and just under his knees, keeping his legs spread wide.

Thinner tentacles with strange orifices at their tips writhe around his squirming body, and already, two of them have latched onto the young Jedi's pale pink nipples, bringing them up to hard points. Another, stronger pair of tentacles have wrapped themselves around the perfect globes of his ass, spreading his cheeks despite his every effort to keep them clenched. A cylindrical tentacle, smooth and snakelike, as large in diameter as his Master's wrist, probes none too gently at his anus, causing the Padawan's mouth to open in a large startled "O." The alien's strange beaked mouth hovers over Obi-Wan's quivering erection, as its long forked tongue teases the youth's vulnerable balls.

Watching it all, Xanatos can't decide if he enjoys his former Master's unwilling arousal at the site of Obi-Wan being attacked by the tentacled alien more than the sight of the teenaged Padawan's ravishment itself. _Ah,_ he thinks, stroking his painfully hard cock, _such a delightful conundrum._

end


End file.
